Confession's of a control freak
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: In UNIT's black archive vault's lay a Dusty dairy of a former companion of the doctor, no not that one this is Clara Oswald's full confession .
1. Chapter 1

**clara's life is stressful and writing down her darkest fears in her diary helps her. I don't own Dr who it would be a lot different if I did . I hope you enjoy my story. **

* * *

I feel so overwhelmed right now , doctor almost got my children killed !

A galactic emperor asked me to Mary him and evil version of the doctor hit on me!

Oh and I was put in charge of a ragtag army and fought the cyber men and almost died!

that should frighten me fighting metal monster's but I rather enjoyed it in a strange way , I must be in shock that's the only explanation for why I liked having that power .

* * *

**sorry this is so short. More is soon to come. Please review I'd like to know what you think. Lots of love.**


	2. Chapter 2

here's** the second chapter of my dark little tale hope you like it. As before I don't own BBC just a lot of rpg books posters and a huggable TARDIS pillow, so sad **

* * *

I'm seriously beginning to regret traveling with this mad man .

I got lost in his death trarp of a ship to day ,after we sort of crashed .

Sort of attacked by space junk pirates.

I got really lost in the doctors slightly psychic insecure space ship.

is it jealous?

is that a thing?

I mean from day one it didn't seem to " like" me shocking when me I touched the console and always making my food cubes taste like soap or worse.

What kind of mad man thought creating this ship was a good idea?

Note to self, ask the doctor to make me a map , if sush a thing is possible.

I do believe this thing goes on forever .the Gardens are amittedly really strange and a tad creepy.

A real amusement park ! But I don't think Micky is supposed to have tentacles.

The only nice bit was when I found an old , ran down movie theater.

I guess the doctor or a previous owner must have created it, either that or the machine just creates random structures for the fun of it.

I find that very disturbing! What else might she create for fun?

I'm not sure what was running the thing , robots dressed like movie characters ? I hope!

The snacks where great and I was very happy to get something to drink it had been hours since I'd eaten anything and it was nice to sit down for a while.

I guess the TARDIS isn't trying to kill me then , just drive me mad .

Maybe I already am because I swear every movie playing was from Earth but either was played by different actors than I remember or the plot was very different.

Maybe they are From a different dimension but the again maybe I'm just starting at a blank screen and she's just messing with my head!

I thought the library was a safe place . At least less alien than what I'd witnessed so far .if you go in only a little bit it's nice lots of books a fire place with lether chairs and a small table between them with a chess set and a bottle of what looked like wine only it was winked at me.

That only ever happens after a few glasses at new year's.

If you venture in deeper it gets less cosy and I really don't like it!

There shevles become more of a x files museum with weird bottles specimens that move .

The ship got really upset when I found this Lovecraft looking book on the time war it was very sad. I kinda want to go back and read it again though.

I don't like the doctors pets.

there's monsters real beathing monsters !

what kind of guy keeps pet monsters ? ?!

Oh and apparently he's seen me die before and that's why he wants to be my pal!?

And thinks I'm a trap or trick of some kind , it's exiting to him to be in danger I guess.

It makes me feel like like a cheesy Disney villain or a puppet not! ...am i?

I wish I'd stop having these terrible dreams , probably just the TARDIS messing with my head again.. but why do I feel like this what's wrong with me?

* * *

**please review and let me know if you are enjoying the episode. And if you don't like it I hope you write something of your own on here the more who fic's the better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's taken me a while to update. This is a labor of love ,I don't own a TARDIS or Dr who the BBC does.**

* * *

I suffered the same dream again last night.

I didn't know where I was.

It's so cold.

Weird eyes surround my body. I couldn't even scream, they did something horrible to me.

I don't know how I got away.

The room I found myself in was small, but I felt safe there.

I told myself nothing Was wrong.I bolted the door shut and nailed up boards to keep the hideous monsters out.

Even now I can still hear that terrible banging on the door.

The music really did help.

I remember it being my mom's birthday.I made/killed my traditional soufflé to remember her. Strange how much that always makes me feel better.

The dream always ends with an explosion and pain.

Should I call my old therapist?

This is beginning to genuinely scare me.

* * *

**I hope like this one , please tell me what you think of my story. **


End file.
